Samus Aran vs Android 18
SilverthehedgehogMan = Samus Aran vs Android 18 is a What-if? episode of Death Battle, the battle including Samus Aran from Metroid and Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z. Interlude Samus Aran Android 18 Death Battle Results Who do you want to win? Samus Aran Android 18 |-| I'mAShotguun = Description Two technologically-modified ladies fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: These two blonde warriors are best at what the do Boomstick: Murder and profit Wiz: Samus Aran The Armored Bounty Hunter Boomstick: and Android 18 The deadly "cyborg" of Dragon Ball Z Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Samus Aran Wiz: Born on the Earth colony K-2L Samus lived with her parents until one day space pirates led by Ridley Boomstick: a giant purple Space Dragon okay, the Space Pirates killed everyone expect for Samus literally everyone making Samus an orphan ''' Wiz: Then the Chozo found the orphan adopted her and took her to thier home planet Zebes '''Boomstick: But in order to stay on Zebes without being crushed by Zebes's intense gravity Samus was infused with Chozo DNA anyways that's enough of an origin Wiz: She was given the Power Suit, the Power Suit has multiple settings but Samus mostly wears the Varia setting which gives her immunity to heat and the cold Boomstick: She has Super and Seeker missles, a Speed Boost which makes Samus charge at her opponent really fast, Multiple beam settings such as an Ice Beam, a Screwattack, and a Scan which can tell her opponents ammo, X-Rays, and more ''' Wiz: She can roll pass danger with the morph ball and even lay Power Bombs to... '''Boomstick: HOLD UP!!! Wiz: What i'm in the middle of something? Boomstick: how can she know where she's going, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE Wiz: Firstly I don't know, and secondly the Chozo DNA Boomstick: Okay how do I get my hands on that stuff Wiz: You can't they're all dead Boomstick: God dammit Wiz: ANYWAY, Bombs that can blow off your face and the Zero Beam once launched takes up so much power the suit fells apart Boomstick: Underneath is the Zero Suit a skin type suit made of kevlar, in this form Samus is more flexible and harder to hit and wears Rocket Boots and carries a Paralyzer Pistol which can be turned into an electric whip, which adds to the sexiness ''' Wiz: Samus can run at mach 1.2 speeds, made the Metroid race extinct, and constantly defeats foes who are much stronger than her, though Samus doesn't really use all her equipment at once and constantly makes mistakes '''Boomstick: Though despite her weaknesses she is the best Bounty Hunter the galaxy has ever seen Samus: Time to go... Android 18 Wiz: The Red Ribbon Army was known world wide they were so powerful that Earth's Military couldn't stand up to them Boomstick: Until a young boy in an orange GI named Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon army and accidentally made one man escape Dr. Gero Wiz: He was inspired by Goku's strength to build a one man army so he built a ladybug to follow Goku and recorded all of his battles all the way up to the Saiyan Saga rating his battles from 1 to 10 Boomstick: Yeah Gero missed out on the time Goku fought Frieza for more than Five Minutes but he had all the Info he needed Wiz: But first he kidnapped two orphans Lazuli, and Lapis Boomstick: Ha I get it Wiz: and used his science to turn them into Cyborgs 18 and 17 Boomstick: I thought they were Androids ''' Wiz: No it was a mistranslation but Androids sound cooler '''Boomstick: Anyways once they awoke the Z-Fighters knew that the androids aren't messing around The Androids Stamina is almost unlimited, they have Super Human Strength, and is very durable Wiz: Like everyone in Dragon ball 18 has multiple Ki attacks such as the Finger Beams, the Android Barrier which 18 can use as a shield Boomstick: She also uses the Destructo Disk which can cut through anything except for Cell and her Ultimate technique the Energy Mine Wiz: She Creates 5 Yellow energy balls makes her opponent bounce around them until they explode Boomstick: 18 has done impressive feats she defeated Super Vegeta but not before breaking his Arm, defeated Future Trunks multiple times, broke his sword, defeated both Goten and Kid Trunks, and killed most of the Z-Fighters Wiz: Though she isn't as strong as Semi-Perfect Cell and beyond Boomstick: Still despite her flaws she is the strongest Cyborg earth has ever seen Android 18: I have ti whip you into shape every now and then honey Krillen: Try not kill me, baby? Death Battle In the depths of lays the Gunship and it is heading towards Earth, Samus Aran is their seeking a bounty. Her Target is a what looks like a 16 year old girl known as 18. On Earth 17 and 18 are battling Trunks and 18 is watching 17's battle. Then Trunks flies off. Android 17: I'll go handle Trunks you stay here Android 18: Great go on I'll find something else to do Then 17 flies off to go fight trunks.18 flies around for a bit when a missile barely hits her she looks at where it came from and from the looks of it is an orange robot. Android 18: this could be fun FIGHT! Samus starts charging her charge shot but then 18 punches Samus in the stomach and knocks her into a building. 18 rushes towards Samus and tries to punch her in the face but Samus uses the morph ball to dodge and lay a power bomb for 18. 18 looks down at the ground and see's a round ball but before she knew it it blew up. Samus then looks at the explosion and is surprised to see that 18 is still standing. Android 18: that all you got? 18 then fires her Finger Beam but Samus dodges them and shoots a super missile which 18 dodges. 18 then kicks Samus in the air and goes after her. Shen then throws a Ki blast at Samus which hits her. Samus then uses her Screwattack which hits and 18 and stuns her then Samus slams her onto the ground with her Arm Cannon. As Samus lands the ground she launched a barrage of missiles at 18, on Samus' visor she see's that 18 is preparing some sort of attack. When 18 fires it she immediately dodges the disc looking attack and fires her charged shot at 18. When Samus she see's that 18 is removing her jacket Android 18: Well you ruined by jacket but you're still the best challenge I've fought yet Then 18 headbutts into Samus' chest and rams her through a building, Samus gets up and 18 is repeatedly punching Samus in the gut. Samus then knees 18 and whacks her Cannon and uses her grappling hook but 18 grabs it and hurls Samus across the city and uses Energy Mine. Samus is getting hit by each ball repeatedly until they explode, 18 then finishes off the attack by slamming her into the ground Android 18: Had enough? Well it's time to finish this 18 is preparing for a Destructo Disc when Samus gets up and uses her Ice Beam and freezes 18 Samus: You're Mine Samus then rolls over to 18 and and places multiple power bombs then activates her Speed Boost and runs away from 18, 18 then thaws out and looks at all the bombs then they explode, then Samus tackles 18 and starts kicking and slamming her repeatedly then Samus finishes her off with the Zero Beam, before it hits 18 uses the Android Barrier to shield herself at the last second. After the Zero Beam finishes Samus' Power Suit falls off and reveals Samus' Zero Suit. Samus then looks at 18 and see's that she is defeated Samus: Is that all? Samus then walks away then after a few seconds she hears something when she turns around it was a Destructo Disc slicing through her waist area Android 18: No As Samus falls to the ground 18 leaves her for dead 18 Roams the city to find a new jacket KO! Results Boomstick: Damn what an awesome fight Wiz: Indeed though Samus has a better arsenal and more experience, 18 beats her with her impressive durability, stamina, and strength Boomstick: Compared to Samus 18 is stronger than Super Vegeta who is stronger than Frieza, you know the guy who survives a planets explosion when his bottom is missing Wiz: No doubt Frieza is stronger than main metroid villains like Ridley, Mother Brain, and the Queen Metroid. Boomstick: Looks like Samus didn't make the cut Wiz: The winner is Android 18 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles